I Figure Out That I'm a Demigod
So , uh huh , I am a demigod. They didn't know who my godly parent was yet. I'll back up. I am a demigod. One of my parents is mortal , and one is a god. Yeah , I said god. Apparently we demigods are always attacked by monsters and suchlike. There are things called quests we go on. This is the only safe place there is for people like us. Being alive alone is dangerous. Was I scared? No. . . . . . A little. But it sounded so cool! I couldn't stay scared! Any way , Annabeth said I had to do some activities so she could try to determine my parent. First up? Lava climbing wall. I got hooked up in the harness. Then I started to climb. The wall was shaking ferociously. I hadn't noticed before , but the walls clashed together if you didn't get up fast enough. It was almost (almost!) terrifying. I was pretty good. Still , my shirt was smoldering and falling apart when I reached the top. And my eyes were still wiggling with the wall. Once on the wall , I had willed some lava to not burn me , and sure enough , I was unharmed. Annabeth had been watching in amazement. I could almost see the gears in her head turning like crazy trying to figure out who my mom was. I had never had one as far as I knew , and my dad claimed he couldn't remember much of her. He would just look off in the horizon sadly. So , yeah , sad story , back to the activities. After the climbing wall , I was given a new shirt and we moved on to sword fighting. I was given a big heavy suit of armor. Once in it , I was given a sword. They were all too heavy or too light , so we picked the closest one in weight that we could. We started fighting. I was fighting with someone named Clarisse La Rue. A bunch of people were sitting in the seats of the arena , murmuring to each other. I caught the words 'so dead' and 'can't wait'. Yeah , let's all watch Tori get pulverized. Clarrise was good. I could really only dodge and parry some. Then she whacked my chest with the butt of her spear. Pain and shock took over. I yelled and swung my sword. She parried , grinning like , this is too easy. I got mad that the attempt to faze her hadn't worked. Blood roared in my ears. I screamed and managed to hook my sword on her armor straps and pull her down with all my weight. She screamed and toppled over. The crowd gasped. I said angrily , "What!? WHAT! Just cause I'm new , doesn't mean I can't win! Thanks for coming to watch the show! Sorry I didn't lose like you hoped! I'll try harder next time!" Then I stomped off angrily. I wasn't even sure where I was going. Tears stung my eyes , but I kept blinking them back in a fury. I rushed into the Hermes cabin and plopped onto my bed facedown. Some guys were in there , but they just sat quietly and nervously. After a while they all wandered off. Finally. I lay there , still facedown , sobs shaking my body. After a while , I wasn't even sure how long , possibly hours , the door creaked open. I didn't stop crying , but I did turn my head to face the door. Instantly , my tears halted. It was the boy who had said yay , new sis when I told everyone that Hanna had been claimed. He looked about 14 years old. He had short cropped blonde/brown hair , glossy brown eyes , a tall body , and he looked . . . good. He almost immediately flushed. I hid my face in my pillow. He was the first to break the silence. "So , um , it's almost dinner time." I didn't answer. He sighed. "Hey , they didn't mean it out there. They were just-" I sat up and interrupted. "Just what?" I sobbed , "just wanted to make a fool of the new girl?" "Well , no , they-" "I don't care!" , I was shaking with tears. "They just were surprised that you actually beat Clarrise" , his voice was almost a whisper , "Usually everyone fails first try , and second , and third. They were in awe." His voice was so low , I thought he'd start sobbing. I softened. "Oh." He nodded yes. I felt awful. I said , "So , uh , what's your name?" "Kyle." "Tori." "Tori?" "Don't laugh , yours is worse." He looked offended. I laughed. "You can't take a joke? Mine is much worse than yours!" He grinned. "Nah , it isn't." "Is too." "Is not." "Is too." "Is not." "Fine , fine. Come on , it's dinner time." And so ended my first day at Camp Half-Blood For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean